This invention relates to a protective mask, and more particularly to a protective mask usable in protecting a wearer against infection with communicable diseases including viral diseases such as the human immune virus which leads to the development of acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS).
AIDS has become a communicated disease of substantial concern to many, specifically including emergency medical personnel and others who are exposed to blood and other body fluids of the public at large as well as those who may engage in consensual sexual activities particularly oral sex. Much emphasis has been given to preventative steps which can be taken to guard against infection with the human immune virus through consensual sexual activity, including advertisements promoting the use of condoms and the like. However, little emphasis has been given to other circumstances in which protection is at least equally needed.
At least two prior attempts have been made at providing protective masks which may possibly have some limited effectiveness Treadwell, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,986,988, proposes a two part applicator for mouth suction which extends over the immediate area of a wearer's mouth and provides a membrane and a separate cup which is capable of receiving fluids such as snake bite poison Rubin, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,456, proposes a one piece membrane similar in general size and configuration to that of Treadwell and having a central protuberant extension of the membrane for participants in oral sex.
Neither Treadwell nor Rubin provides an area of coverage of the face of a wearer which extends over more than the minimum area required to cover the lips. Thus both of these prior teachings leave substantial areas of the face of a wearer exposed and the wearer at risk. Further, due in part to the reduced area of coverage, both Treadwell and Rubin limit the freedom of movement of the jaw, lips and tongue of a wearer of their devices, undesirably limiting the activity in which a wearer might otherwise choose to engage.
Another example of a high risk activity is that of emergency personnel performing mouth-to-mouth resuscitation on unknown patients. In either of these activities (resuscitation or oral sex), free unrestricted use of the tongue, lips, and jaw are necessary, and to eliminate 90% of the disease-carrying micro-organisms is not sufficient.